The Accidental Seduction of Remus Lupin
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius didn't plan to seduce Remus, he just thought about it. An accident in the Potions Classroom during detention helps Remus hear Sirius' thoughts and realise how Sirius feels about him, and James' obsession with Jam Tarts. One-Shot.


**Written for:**

**Would You Rather Challenge:** Prompt - Read Minds

**Triwizard Challenge:** Catagory 2 - WolfStar

**Ship Til You Drop:** WolfStar

**Quote Competition:** "You're breaking my heart"

**English Idioms:** "It's time to face the facts."

* * *

**The Accidental Seduction of Remus Lupin**

* * *

"Remus? Are you okay?" Came Sirius' voice.

Remus opened his eyes as he felt arms pulling him into a sitting position.

"Oh shit, Remus, are you alright? I'm going to kill Snape," James said.

"Fine," Remus muttered, feeling both sets of arms pulling him up into a standing position. He felt unsteady and Sirius' arms quickly wrapped around him, holding him up. His eyes focused and he found himself looking into the concerned silver eyes of Sirius Black.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Something made the potions explode, Mr Lupin," Slughorn said. "You got hit with the lot. Mr Black, if you'd like to get him to the hospital wing. Mr Potter and Mr Snape, I'd like this place cleaned up before you finish your detention. See if any potion is salvageable."

"Did you get hit too?" Remus asked, his head spinning. He leaned against Sirius, content in his friend's arms.

"No, I think he wants me to bring you there since you can't walk yourself," Sirius said, as he began to help Remus from the room.

"Did he ingest any of these potions?" Madame Pomfrey asked when the boys arrived in the hospital wing.

"I don't think so," Remus heard Sirius reply. "We were working on Veritaserum, Wit-Sharpening Potion and Mopsus Potion."

"I'll keep him in for observation overnight," she replied.

**...oOo…**

It was strange, hearing other students thoughts, Remus decided as he walked down the hall. Only the odd thought had gotten through throughout the day, but as time went by, he was starting to pick up more and more. He tried his best to block them out, deciding to see Madame Pomfrey if he wasn't better in the morning.

He took his usual seat next to Sirius in Potions. The silence was relaxing until Lily's voice filtered through.

_'Doesn't Potter ever comb his hair? It's just all sticking up… looks like someone ran their hands through it. I wonder if it'd be even messier if I ran my… no. Behave, Lily. That's still Potter and he's still an arrogant toerag!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by ones of Sirius'. Remus glanced at Sirius who wasn't moving his mouth. It was just a thought Sirius was having. He turned away again, knocking his wand to the floor and watched it roll under the next table. He bent down to retrieve it.

_'Snape's hair is dripping grease into his potion. I wonder if the grease makes the potion ineffective? You think he's heard of…. Oh Gods, Moony's bending over. Look at that fucking delicious arse. I'd love to sink my teeth into it. Yes, lean down more, Remus - Oh fuck, he's looking, look away. Look at the potion. He caught me looking, shit. Say something smart, Sirius. Something to draw the attention away.'_

"Have you checked out the new playwizards, recently?" Sirius blurted out.

_'Shit, he's going to think that I just look at porn all the time. Why did I even say that?'_

"Because I haven't," he quickly added.

_'Good save.'_

Remus' head quickly turned to James who was grinning into his own cauldron. When he turned back to Sirius, Sirius was heading to the supply cupboard.

Remus fought a smile. Did James really think that was a good save? James was just as bad as Sirius… wait, was Sirius really checking out his arse?

Remus felt a blush stain his cheeks and moved his gaze to his potions book.

_'What rhymes with heart? Dearest Lily, you have my heart… depart, smart, tart. Jam tart. Would you hex me if I compared you to a jam tart? I really want a jam tart, maybe if we go to the kitchens after class, the elves would make some up for me? Oh Lily, don't stare at Amos Diggory, you're breaking my heart... maybe it's time to face the facts. you don't want me. Oh crap, you're looking at me... is that a smile? Yes it is - you do want me! Now, all I need is a plan! Now, where was I with the poem?'_

**...oOo…**

Dinnertime came and Remus found himself seated facing Sirius.

_'Shit, he won't even look at me. He saw me check out his fine arse. It's a good thing he had no clue what I'd do to it - to him, if I had the chance. Not that I would, my Moony is perfect, but I don't even know if he's gay too. He's never expressed interest in anyone at all… But he's beautiful. I wonder what he looks like naked? I bet he's got a huge -'_

Remus caught Sirius' eye and smiled. "You all finished? Coming upstairs or you getting your brooms out?"

_'I'd get my broom out for you, Remus.'_

"Upstairs," Sirius replied. "James has prefect stuff with Evans."

**...oOo…**

_'Okay, the next time he's taking a shower, I'm going for it. I'll just go in there and pretend that I'm so tired, I didn't even see him go in. Maybe I could offer to wash his chest... with my tongue.'_

Remus glanced at Sirius who was staring at the ceiling, his expression not giving the slightest hint of the detailed things he was currently planning on doing to Remus if they were in the shower together.

_'Though the walls would be cold, maybe a heating charm on them first before I push him against them and -'_

"I feel like taking a shower," Remus decided. "I still feel a bit weak. Would you mind helping me?"

He pretended not to see Sirius falling off his bed in his eagerness.

"But you might have to... actually get in the shower with me, so I'll be... naked," Remus added, trying to sound confident.

"Naked?" Sirius whimpered.

"Yeah," Remus said. "Are you coming?"

"I will be, and so will you," Sirius whispered as he watched Remus walk to the bathroom. He didn't realise Remus was smiling widely and heard what he had said.

_'You can count on it', _Remus thought to himself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**Review Please :)**

* * *

**Thanks FF and Raybe for the help :D**


End file.
